The invention concerns a fixing device for fixing a front panel to a drawer, in particular to a drawer side wall. The device includes at least one furniture fitting pre-mounted to the front panel, with the furniture fitting having at least one leg projecting from the front panel, and a pin extending transversely relative to the leg. A catch device is associated with the drawer, and when the furniture fitting is pushed in the catch device, the catch device automatically holds the furniture fitting. The catch device has a movable spring-loaded catch element which can be triggered by the pin and holds the pin, and the catch element is movable along a guide plate.
The invention further concerns a drawer side wall having such a fixing device, a drawer having such a drawer side wall, and an article of furniture having at least one such drawer.
Fixing devices for fixing a front panel to a drawer are known in large numbers from the state of the art. Those fixing devices serve for fast assembly of the drawer and in the normal case are of such a design configuration that they can also be released again to disassemble the drawer again. A disadvantage which often arises in that case is that erroneous triggering of the catch devices can occur, where the pin of the furniture fitting is not yet accommodated in the catch element of the catch device.